Island
About There are many islands in Zombie Castaways. Here is the list of all islands, brief descriptions, and travel methods. =Buildable Islands= Love Island This is the main island where you begin. It has docks to travel to Big Land and Secret Island. You can only build structures and plant crops on the Love Island and the Big Land. Use the Love Island for growing crops and to build on. Clear it completely so you have space for planting, growing crops and building structures. Every building will allow you to craft something and many will let you pick a treasure chest every three hours. These chests give you free resources. Build everything as soon as the game allows as you level up. If you need gold, grow and sell cash crops like roses (things that are cheapest grow but fetch high price) Never sell Glue, Gears, Water and Blue Crystals you will need lots of those. Big Land Important to clear with Brainy Zombie Wood and Stone cutters so you can populate it with decorations you find or buy, under which, you or your Treasure Hunter zombie will find collectibles that can be exchanged for important items. Also, you can hunt for them yourself with Cat, Pig, Elephant piggy banks. These will also give you rare, important extra stuff like water, gears etc. There is also plenty of Blue Crystal for building Water Wells on Love Island that gives you tools. Buy a Fisherman Zombie for Zombucks he will not only find you rare collectibles but also speeds up your Brainy Zombie. The Zombie Cinema is a waste of time and resources. It's worth buying the upper part of the island with Zombie Bucks although there is a cave with a gate you can build in the middle at the West end of the road crossing the centre of the island West to East. Pier to the Big Land 1st stage: * 20 Palm Logs * 20 Black Marble * 10 Board 2nd stage: * 15 Amethyst * 8 Ropes * 25 Bamboo =Adventure Islands= Adventure Islands have two "Tiers". The top islands and the bottom islands. Each top island that you travel to will permanently lock the previous top island, with the bottom islands also locking the previous bottom island. Secret Island The first of the "permanent" islands that is purely for discovery and questing. Has a catapult to the Mad Island, and later can have a ship to Troy Island (after finishing Mad Island). Despite graphical location, this is a "Top" island, and is locked via Troy Island. Pier to Secret Island 1st stage: * board 5 * Nails 5 * weather vane 2 2nd stage: * Board 5 * palm logs 5 * amethyst 2 Mad Island Mad Island is noteworthy in that it has two unlimited Waterwells to give you lots of free tools. You will find them early on if you begin towards the middle then Eastward. These golden Water Wells can be moved but only on Mad island. Find the Mad Haunted House near top East and put into storage. Place it on your Big Island. It will come handy later helping your cooks save time with two recipes. The Mad Lighthouse is at the South Eastern corner, build, store, place onto Big Island for three hourly treasure boxes with useful resources. If you move your Zombie along the upper islands on the map, the Mad island remains open so you can use the water wells. Don't move onto the lower islands that closes the Mad one until it's absolutely necessary as leaving will close it, thus cutting you off your two precious tool sources. Catapult to the Mad Island 1st stage: * 15 White Marble * 2 The Secret * 20 Palm Logs 2nd stage: * 5 Gold Petal * 3 The Secret * 3 Scotch Tape Troy Island In order for the ship to appear, you must have finished all of the quests on the Mad Island, above. It appears on the south-most point on Secret Island, a little bit to the east of the point. Says that Secret Island will close forever if you venture to Troy Island, and indeed locks it with a green "Completed" banner. Once you've finished the island quests, remember to put the Wooden Horse into storage then place it on the Big Island. It makes wooden blocks needed at level 45 building the oven. Ship to Troy Island Stage 1: * 5 Board * 5 Nails * 2 Weather Vane Stage 2: * 5 Superglue * 10 Ropes * 5 Red Paint Stage 3: * 5 Poison * 15 Palm Logs * 10 Cable Uninhabited Island The pier is located at the east-most point on Mad Island, slightly south down the coast. To the Uninhabited Island Stage 1: * 15 Amethyst * 15 Aquamarine * 5 Emerald Stage 2: * 3 Silver * 15 Horseshoe * 10 Gold Petal Lilliput Island Ark / Airship Travels to Lilliput Island. Called by various names for some odd reason. Stage 1: * 25 Palm Logs * 20 Board * 15 Metal Stage 2: * 15 Cable * 5 Ropes * 15 Red Paint Stage 3: * 15 Sequoia Blocks * 5 Bedsheet * 15 Nails Pirate Island Ship to Pirate Island Stage 1: * 40 Board * 35 Nails * 50 Palm Logs Stage 2: * 15 Superglue * 10 Foil * 15 Rubber Toys Island a bit tedious with thick jungle and toy soldiers blocking your way as you zig zag through. No doubt designed to slow your Zombie down. Not a lot of useful stuff here but you need to get through in order to progress to the next island. There is a banal quest that requires to find toys to swap with different toys. You will be able to stock up on Palm logs though. Flying Island Shamans Island Giant's Island Grotto. You will find the egg to hatch the baby Dragon. There are transporter gates to travel to various parts of the island plus the gateway to Ancestor Island to build. Dino egg requires extensive cooking so start to stockpile those Eyeball Liquors, Hypno and Sleep stuff. Ancestors' Island City of Humans =Timed Islands= Star Island Star Island is a frozen landscape. Worth clearing to find Z Stars that is used to complete cooking instantly which saves a lot of time. Don't waste the stars as they will be very useful later when cooking James's get very lengthy. It's is a timed island, and lasts for 12-14 days from when you first open the island. The timer is located on the right side of the screen, and counts down. Harvest Island The Harvest Island became available after an update in September 2016. Same as the Star Island, the Harvest Island closes after the time limit runs out. Appears available roughly around August 22nd. Lasts for 14 days. Appeared 5/23/18 last time. Still lasts for 14 days. Ghosts Island Ghosts Island is available for 14 days, roughly around October 24th. Spooky Island Mirrors Island The Mirrors island drops some of the Halloween and spooky sets. It lasts for 14 days. Appears roughly around September 4th. Volcano Island Appears roughly September 16th. Lasts 14 days. Also appears mid March. Flower Island Appears roughly October 10th. Lasts 14 days. Dino Island Appears roughly October 10th. Green Island The Green Island is an island covered in a lot of pollution and garbage. It lasts for 14 days. Haunted Bay Open for 14 days. Good source of: Fire & Quartz Creek Island The Creek Island is a timed island available for 14 days starting around May 15th. Druids Island Timed Island available for 14 days after first setting foot on it. Dream Island Timed Island available for 14 days after first setting foot on it. Leprechaun Island Timed Island available for 14 days after first setting foot on it. Spaceport Timed Island available for 14 days after first setting foot on it.